


Presents

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Smut, fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael and Olivia have no idea what to get each other for Christmas.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 16 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

Rafael had been staring at his laptop for the better part of an hour and he had still made no progress. He had a stack of paperwork he still had to do sitting in the box next to him, but he couldn’t even bring himself to look at. So far, he had been through 15 different websites all claiming have a list of the best Christmas gifts for a wife/girlfriend, and yet nothing stood out. Quite frankly he was ready to pull his hair out.

The closer and closer it got to Christmas the more stressed Rafael became, he wanted to get Olivia the perfect gift, but trying to figure out what that gift is, was driving him mad. Usually, jewellery was Rafael’s go to, he had always had an eye for things like that, but he’d already bought her an emerald necklace for her birthday that she wore almost every day. He didn’t just want to get her the same type of gift, he wanted to show that he had put thought into it. However, no matter how many sites he went through, conversations with Liv testing the waters on different ideas, he wasn’t any closer than when he began. And time was running out.

Rafael lifts his cup to take another sip of coffee, frowning when he sees the mug is empty. He slumps over his desk, his head pressing against the cold desk, cooling him down, he takes a few deep breaths before sitting up and wiping his hands down his face. Releasing a sigh, he stands up, grabbing his mug and leaves his office.

“Something on your mind?” He hears Carmen pipe up from her desk.

Rafael is about to reply that he’s fine but stops himself at the last moment. Hesitating for another second, he decides to just take the opportunity to ask for help, at least he knows Carmen wouldn’t laugh at him… much.

“I’m trying to figure out what present to get for someone,” he says, cringing internally about how useless that revelation was.

Carmen smiles at him, but she doesn’t laugh at his struggle.

“Who are you trying to buy a present for?” She asks and Rafael rounds the desk to sit on the edge. She must see the war going on inside him, trying not to reveal too much. “Girlfriend, or boyfriend?” She asks, and Rafael’s lip twitches.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you know more about me than most people in my life.” Instead of responding verbally, she quirks, an eyebrow and Rafael laughs quietly, “Who am I kidding, of course, you do… it’s for a girlfriend,” he finishes. _That wasn’t so hard_ , he thinks to himself but then pushes away the thought.

“Well, I would think about something personal, maybe something she wants but won’t buy for herself. I can’t really say much without knowing who she is, but I know you like your privacy, so I won’t push, just talk to her, you’ll know what to get in the end.”

Rafael thanks her before heading to the coffee machine willing himself to be able to finish off the afternoon without a hitch.

* * *

Olivia was ready to just go home, cuddle up with Noah and Rafael on the couch and watch a Christmas movie. However, she still had no idea what to get Rafael for Christmas and if she were to go home, she wouldn’t be able to do any more searching with him sitting next to her.

Olivia had spent all day trying to think of what to get Rafael, the man wanted for nothing, he could afford anything he wanted, and she wanted to get him something that meant more than it’s monetary value. She was ready to just pack it in and try again tomorrow when Fin knocked on the door to her office.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asks.

“Yes, but please, interrupt away.” She replies taking her glasses off for the first time in hours, her eyes beginning to hurt from staring at her laptop screen for too long.

“What’s up?” He says taking the seat opposite her desk.

Olivia debates on how much to tell him, not wanting to betray Rafael’s trust in keeping their relationship quiet but Fin has been her friend for over 20 years, she doesn’t want to lie to him, even by omission.

“I don’t know what to get someone for Christmas,” she tries and smiles at his responding quirked eyebrow. “I’m dating someone, and I don’t know what to get him,” she elaborates.

Fin’s eyes widen slightly but he doesn’t look as surprised as she expected him to be, he must realise her thought process.

“You’ve been happier lately; I was wondering how serious it was but if you’re this stuck on a Christmas present it must be serious. Anybody, I know?”

Olivia merely smiles wryly and Fin grins, “I’m taking that as a yes, but I won’t push, you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Olivia smiles gratefully but says nothing. “Talk to him, you’re a trained detective, now Captain, you know how to get information out of someone without them realising what you’re doing.”

“Thank you,” she says, taking in his advice before remembering he must have come in for a reason. “Did you need something?”

“Rollins says one of the witnesses has decided to testify, she’s taken their statement now, and Carisi thinks it’s enough to make a strong case.”

Olivia sighs in relief, this case hadn’t been easy on any of them but if they have another credible witness, they’ll be able to get justice for the victim.

“Good, I’ll read it tomorrow, now I’m going home. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she thanks him, grabbing her things and finally heads home.

* * *

By the time, Rafael gets home, Olivia and Noah are in the middle of making dinner, spaghetti and tomato sauce covering the bunker, making Rafael grin. Quietly he takes off his shoes and then suit jacket, hanging it up on the back of a chair.

He pads across the floor into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her middle and laying a kiss on her neck. Olivia leans back into the touch immediately, one hand coming up over his, the other stirring the sauce.

“Honey, I’m home,” he whispers into her ear and she smiles, turning her head to kiss him, raising her hand to cup the back of his neck, stopping him from pulling away.

“Mama, the sauce is burning,” Olivia is about to pull away when she feels one of Rafael’s hands slide from her stomach between her and the cooker and turn down the heat on the burner.

“You two are gross,” Rafael hears the boy say and can’t help but break away from Olivia’s lips a smile on his face.

“Us? Hijo, you’re covered in sauce…” he teases the boy, getting a scowl in return. “How about we clean you up while mama finishes dinner,” Noah holds his arms up and Rafael lifts him into his arms, trying to minimise the amount of tomato sauce on his white shirt.

* * *

After dinner and a movie, it’s Rafael’s turn to put Noah to bed, luckily the boy is tired and was half asleep already, managing to only get through a single chapter of the current book they were reading before the boy is sleeping softly.

Rafael kisses the boy on the forehead before turning on the nightlight and exiting the room, leaving the door open a small fraction.

Olivia has already moved to their bedroom and is staring in the mirror when he walks in. Her hand on her stomach, Rafael comes up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong mi amor?” He asks, sliding his palms around her hips.

“I think we need to cut back on takeaways,” she says, swaying into him.

“Are you worried about my heart?” He teases, they’ve had more than one conversation about the amount of coffee he drinks but the number of times they order out, even at work has been pressing on his mind recently, he’s not getting any younger.

“No, it’s me,” she sighs. “I weighed myself this morning, the first time in a while and I didn’t like what I saw. And then I was putting on my belt and I couldn’t reach the usual notch. I know it’s not much, but this is how it starts,” she says trying to pull away, but Rafael’s arms lock around her.

“Carino, there’s nothing wrong with you, even if you have put a little weight on. I love you, no matter what, hell, I’m not exactly the fittest am I? I love every part of you,” he reassures, catching her eyes in the mirror, and then spinning her around to face him. “Besides its winter, we could all do with a little more insulation,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss her neck.

Olivia tilts her head to the side, letting him kiss and suck his way down her neck before he pulls away, a soft, loving smile on his face that makes her feel better.

“I know, I just… I was going to get ready for bed and I just didn’t want to take my clothes off, I know it’s stupid I just don’t feel sexy anymore,” she expresses, running her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

“You, mi amor, are gorgeous, you always will be to me. I love your breasts, your hips, your thighs, your ass,” he winks at her pinching her behind making her gasp and step closer into him. “I love the fact that you could throw me around and pin me down if you wanted. I especially love your stomach, it’s soft and smooth and sensitive, I like how it quivers when I run my tongue down it.” He sees her eyes darken and he moulds his hands completely to her ass, pulling Olivia in to feel the truth of his words in how aroused he is just by thinking about her body. “You will always be sexy to me, Olivia Benson.”

Olivia pushes him back towards the bed until he’s lying down on it and she knows what she’s getting him for Christmas.

Rafael watches as Olivia straddles his waist, pulling her top over her head and yeah, he knows exactly what he’s getting her for Christmas.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Noah bounds into their room, jumping on the duvet, almost hitting Rafael in the privates as he does, luckily Rafael manages to move before the boy’s foot makes contact, making a sleepy Liv giggle at his sigh of relief.

Rafael lifts the boy who’s squirming with excitement and carries him through to the living room, Olivia follows behind and Rafael can’t help but admire the way she looks in his old Harvard t-shirt, but its quickly distracted by Noah asking if he can open his presents now.

Liv makes him wait until she has made them all a drink, orange juice for Noah, coffee for her and Rafael before sitting on the couch with Rafael sitting between her legs on the floor.

The two adults watch as the boy rips the wrapping paper off each present in seconds and Rafael can’t help but remember how long it took himself and Liv to wrap everything. The look of pure joy on the curly-haired boy’s face as he opens everything pushes those thoughts away and Rafael smiles at the feeling contentment inside of him. Liv is running her hands through his hair and down his neck and he relaxes into the touch, Noah thanks them after he opens every present and Rafael can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be than in this moment.

After he’s finished unwrapping all his presents, Noah runs to his room to grab the presents for his mama and Rafa. While he’s gone, Rafael feels Liv slide her hands down his chest as she leans down to kiss him, tilting his head back he meets her halfway, humming in contentment that warms her heart.

“Merry Christmas, mi amor,” he mumbles against her lips, the coffee not having quite hit him yet.

“Merry Christmas, Rafa.” She kisses him again before pulling herself back up as Noah runs back through, the presents wrapped well and Olivia knows Lucy helped him, and for the millionth time she thanks whoever’s listening for finding Lucy.

Both Rafael and Olivia open their present from Noah and smile at the handmade gifts, Rafael gets a mini sculpture of the scales of justice and he smiles at the boy’s creativeness, already he can picture where it will go on his desk at work. Olivia opens her present and finds a two-window photo frame, on one side is a picture of her, Rafa and Noah when they went to the park a few weeks ago, and on the other side is a short little poem written by Noah about his family. She reads it, a tear coming to her eye and hugs her son who grins at seeing his parents happy with his gifts.

“Where are your gifts for each other?” Noah asks, the boy realising they’ve only opened gifts from him.

Rafael glances up at Liv and they share the same thought, “Mama and Rafa will open each other’s presents later, they’re not as exciting as yours,” Olivia bites her lip hoping her son will accept the almost explanation and relaxes when he nods his head and asks about breakfast.

* * *

Christmas day is spent at Rafael’s mother’s apartment, Rafael is shunned from the kitchen by his mother with the explanation that she wants a catch up with her daughter-in-law, ignoring Rafael’s response that they aren’t married yet. Rafael doesn’t notice the slip, but Olivia and Lucia do and for the rest of the afternoon, Olivia wishes she could escape the kitchen, so she doesn’t hear another word about how old they’re getting or another question on why they’re wasting time.

However, the thoughts of her night alone with Rafael approaching quickly gets her through the day. As previously agreed, Noah is to spend the night with his self-proclaimed Abuela while Rafael and Olivia get to have the night to themselves and when it’s time to leave, they’re almost pushed out the door by his mother.

When they get home Rafael grabs each of them a glass of wine handing Olivia hers before taking her hand and leading her towards the couch, the lights from the Christmas tree are enough to light the room but keep the atmosphere soft.

They both place their glasses on the coffee table before grabbing the remaining two gifts from under the tree.

“Do you want to go first?” He asks taking a sip of wine.

Olivia nods, handing him a box. He places his glass back on the table before carefully unwrapping the box and lifting off the lid. Inside are lots of laminated cards with Liv’s distinctive handwriting on each one, picking up a few he reads through them.

_‘Pick a roleplay’_

_‘Oral Sex’_

_‘Sex and Chocolate’_

_‘Lap Dance’_

Rafael’s mouth is completely dry, his trousers becoming tighter the more ‘Coupons’ he reads, he glances up at Liv and takes in her red face and shy smile.

“Do you like it?” she asks nervously, and Rafael places the box aside to kiss her wet and dirty making both of them moan and clutch the other closer.

When they separate Liv’s shy smile is gone and she looks pleased with his reaction. Rafael then picks up his gift to her from the floor and hands it over, a smirk on his face.

Liv pulls on the end of the bow, preventing the fancy pure white box from losing its lid. She lifts the lid off completely and places it on the carpet before pulling aside the tissue paper to reveal a near-transparent red lace babydoll lingerie set. Before she can say anything, Rafael slides closer to her on the sofa, his thigh pressing against hers and she feels the warmth radiating from him.

“I know you’ve been worried about how you look and how sexy you feel, and I want you to see how sexy you are to me. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, but I bought it with the intention of seeing it on you while I worship you for the goddess you are to me,” he expresses and Liv flushes at his words.

Olivia hasn’t worn anything like this in years and hadn’t thought she ever would again, she’s not as young as she was, not as in shape as she used to be, she hadn’t thought she could pull something like this off anymore. But hearing that Rafael wants to see her in it, wants to worship her every physical insecurity, makes her want to wear it not only for him but for her. She wants to feel sexy again and he’s going to make sure that she does.

Olivia puts the lid back on the box before standing from the couch, she sees the look of worry in his eyes, so she tilts his head up with a finger under his chin, kissing him chastely before walking towards their bedroom, box in hand.

“Stay there,” she asserts, looking back at him before closing the bedroom door behind her.

Rafael watches her walk away, grinning when she disappears behind the door. While he waits, he rolls up his shirt sleeves until they’re cuffed at his elbows, and unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt, knowing Olivia likes it when she can see glimpses of his chest hair under shirts. He moves to the centre cushion of the couch and leans back against the couch with his wine glass in hand.

* * *

Olivia opens the box back up taking out the lingerie before stripping herself completely. Luckily, she had planned ahead for their night alone and had shaved before they left for Lucia’s. Before she can doubt herself, she puts on the set, the lace feeling soft against her skin, everything fits her perfectly and she’ll have to ask Rafael later how he knew what size to get her. Walking over to the mirror she gasps aloud at her reflection. The slight curve on her stomach is still there and she can still see the extra width on her hips, but the lingerie works with it and draws more attention to her breasts and ass. When she decided to try it on, she thought it would hide the parts of her she doesn’t like but the near-transparent material makes it impossible. Instead of hiding her insecurities, it enhances her favourite parts of her body. She smiles at her reflection. Rafael said he loved the way she looked and instead of picking something to hide the parts of her she didn’t like he chose something that didn’t, and she loves him more for it, he doesn’t want to make her feel better by hiding parts of herself, he wants her to love everything, insecurities included.

Walking over to the bedroom door she takes a deep breath before walking out and standing over him and the look on his face is priceless. His mouth hangs open, his eyes burning a trail down her body and back up until he meets her eyes, and his pupils are already blown wide with desire. She lifts the glass of wine from his hand and places it on the table before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, he leans in to kiss her but she turns and leads him towards the bedroom.

Olivia pauses as the bottom of the bed; she turns to face him and tugs his hand lightly for him to come closer. Holding his eyes, she pulls him against her before moving his hand to the curve of her ass. Rafael takes the initiative to grab her and pull her closer, their foreheads leaning together, and he can feel the dampness of her breath on his mouth. Slowly she slides her hands up his arms and neck until her fingers intertwine themselves in the soft locks of his hair.

“You look absolutely stunning,” he whispers, before closing the gap between them.

He starts slowly, soft unhurried open-mouthed kisses, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip every so often. Olivia feels his hands slide from her ass up the hem of the lace to her hips and waist, one hand slides between their bodies, his knuckles smoothing up and down the bare skin of her stomach, the sensitive skin making her twitch in his grip and she presses further into him, the bulge in his trousers rubbing against her navel.

He moans into her mouth, his tongue finally sliding out to tangle with hers. The taste of wine on his tongue is intoxicating and she feels her fingers grasping harder on his hair as she holds him close. The need to breathe separates them and Olivia watches as his eyes glance down and his tongue swipes across his lips at the view the new angle supplies. Olivia feels herself flush at the look of hunger in his eyes as he admires the view of her breasts.

Leaning back in she bites gently on the lobe of his ear before whispering, “I believe you said something about worshipping me like the goddess I am.”

Olivia feels his grip on her tighten in response and is unsurprised when he walks her back another step until her knees hit the mattress, she feels him nudge her gently until she is sitting down, Olivia moves to lay down, but his gentle hands firmly hold her upright. She watches as he kneels down on the carpet, his eyes holding hers as he slides his large, warm hands down her thighs to her knees. Pushing them apart slowly he moves into the ‘v’ of her legs as his arms slide back up her skin to rest on her hips.

Leaning forward he pushes up the red lace to place a soft chaste kiss on her stomach, trailing his tongue down until he meets the lace covering her core, making her shiver in his grip.

“Hands in my hair,” he directs, and Olivia doesn’t hesitate, grasping the dark soft strands.

He places a clothed-mouth kiss over the material covering her heat, making her breathing speed up in anticipation. Rafael pushes her thighs wider apart and then uses one hand to pull the thin lace material aside before licking a broad stripe across her core. Olivia’s hand tightens in his hair, but he pays it no mind. Licking and sucking at her folds until she’s struggling to breathe and then his teeth make contact with her clit and Olivia can’t help but thrust into his mouth.

Olivia feels the coil inside of her building quickly and just as she’s about to be thrown over the edge he stops, Olivia groans, pulling his head closer but he pulls away. Once she can breathe again, he starts over, she feels his fingers circling her opening as he sucks on her clit, but they don’t move to penetrate her. His mouth continues to work her up until she feels the coil about to snap but Rafael pulls away at the last second and Olivia can’t help but groan at the almost orgasm. Rafael pulls back and she can see his mouth and chin glistening with her wetness and the sight is almost enough to build her up again. Rafael moves to stand, leaning over Olivia to kiss her, the taste of herself on his tongue makes heat run down her spine to her core and as he slowly pushes her to move up the bed, she groans at the loss of his mouth on hers.

Olivia watches as Rafael undoes the final buttons on his shirts and shrugs it off his shoulders until it falls to the floor, his trousers soon follow until he stands before her in boxers straining to hold him. She watches as one of his hands reaches inside to re-adjust his length until it’s standing up, but he doesn’t remove the garment. Instead, he crawls up over her body, capturing her mouth again in a needy kiss that leaves both of them breathless and wanting.

Instead of pressing her down into the mattress with his body, he rests on his side beside her, as his tongue slides against hers his hand slides down her thigh pulling it over his hip, opening her back up to him. As he moves his mouth to her neck, Rafael’s hand slips up the hem of the red lace smoothing across the slight curve of her stomach before sliding down the front of her panties.

Olivia wraps her hand around his wrist as his fingers slide up and down her wetness, coating themselves in her before circling her clit and she tries to close her thighs around him but his elbow locks to hold her open. Olivia’s back arches as the first long finger penetrates her, she clenches down on it as it slides slowly in and out, working her up before curling up and the sound that leaves her is obscene. And she feels him smile against her neck.

Slowly he works her up again until she’s panting and gripping his wrist tightly, one finger becoming two and then three, curling up with every thrust inside of her. She can feel the coil tightening again, she’s almost there and he stops, Olivia tries to thrust against this hand but it’s no use if his fingers aren’t moving.

She feels him bite down gently, sucking a light mark into her sweat covered skin, his tongue licking up and along her jaw sucking another mark there, this one, however, is not made to last past the night.

“Worship, my ass,” she mutters when she can breathe again, Rafael laughs softly, kissing her lips chastely.

“I want to be buried inside of you when you come, I want to see you in my lap so I can watch your body roll into me as you chase that climax, I want you to come with my hands on you stomach and hips because I love them, and I love you.”

Olivia rolls onto him, he sits up to kiss her before pulling away and pushing the lace up her body and she throws it to the floor. Standing up from the bed she pushes the panties, so they fall off her hips to the floor before removing his boxers and straddling his hips again. His mouth licks and nips at her nipples, his fingers toying with them until they’re hard and sensitive. Olivia then pushes him down on his back and rises up on her knees before sinking down on him. His length filling her completely. As promised one hand grips her hips helping her roll down onto him while the other pressed against her stomach, the warm weight of it grounding her in the moment as she chases the feeling building inside of her.

This time he doesn’t stop, he helps her keep the pace until the coil snaps and blinding pleasure wracks through her body, her legs shake uncontrollably as she clenches tightly around him until he can’t move.

Slowly Olivia comes back to herself, her vision clears but she can still feel him hard inside of her, Rafael rolls them back over pulling out of her and wrapping a hand around himself.

“Can I come on your stomach?” He sounds desperate, the request and tone of his voice make her clench down again, this time on nothing.

Olivia nods her head as he begins to fist his length, his eyes trained on her stomach as he pushes himself over the edge, his come landing on her heated skin, making a mess all over her, the sight is erotic, and Olivia makes note of his glazed reaction to the sight of her covered in his come.

“I am definitely wearing that again,” she promises, and his eyes light up, a grin splitting across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
